


turn off the lights, turn off the lights

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, awkward boys, but seriously my biggest headcanon is short john, dave with a heavy accent, freckly!Dave, ginger!Dave, how their meeting went in my head tbh, i stuffed a lot of my dave headcanons into this, i will not apologize for my actions, i wrote this in like twenty minutes have mercy, mentioned sloppy makeouts between davesprite and john, short!John, tall!dave, that's not really important or vital i'm just telling you, the dark lord of sadstuck has written fluff look out, the title is from a p!atd song, this has way too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>turn on the charm for me tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>He's five feet tall at most with tangled black hair and blue eyes that you can barely see behind his smudged glasses, and he looks nothing like he did in that one blurry selfie he sent you when he was thirteen years old. Judging by the look on his face, you look nothing like he'd expected, either; nearly six feet tall with immaculate ginger hair and a stupid fucking splatter of freckles over the bridge of your nose and your cheeks.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn off the lights, turn off the lights

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the song turn off the lights and this happened.
> 
> [listen to the song "turn off the lights" by p!atd while you read this because that's its basis.]

He's five feet tall at most with tangled black hair and blue eyes that you can barely see behind his smudged glasses, and he looks nothing like he did in that one blurry selfie he sent you when he was thirteen years old. Judging by the look on his face, you look nothing like he'd expected, either; nearly six feet tall with immaculate ginger hair and a stupid fucking splatter of freckles over the bridge of your nose and your cheeks. But he still smiles nervously, showcases those buckteeth of his, says, "Uh! Hi, it's - uh, it's nice to meet you, Dave!" and pulls you into a hug.

From somewhere across the meteor, you hear Rose laugh, so you flip her off behind John's back. "Hiya, Egbert. Nice ta' meet ya' too, you're jus' as nerdy in person as ya' are online," you respond, and the look that crosses his face (probably because of your accent, but you don't think he's going to start laughing like Rose did the first time you spoke to her) is priceless. "How're ya' doin'?"

"I'm okay, I guess!"

"You guess?"

"I _guess_ ," he replies, sticking his tongue out at you. "I just got off of a golden ship I've been stuck on for three years with no one but my ectosister and a bird version of you as company, so forgive me for not having the best responses to all of your questions right now. How are you, then? Are you okay?"

You snort. "Physically. But mentally, I'm fuckin' annoyed because Lalonde and Vantas are the two most annoying bein's in this world. But on the upside, Kanaya's pretty chill to hang with, so that's sweet."

(Somewhere in the back of your mind, you're chastising yourself for still trying to keep up the coolkid facade. A part of your brain is trying to convince you that John doesn't care about how "cool" you are, but another part is telling you that this is the first time you've ever met him, John Egbert, your best friend and crush since you were nine years old and this is the only shot you have to truly impress him. You can't fuck this up.)

John laughs and shows off way more of his teeth than you think should be humanly possible. "Dave, are you still trying to be a coolkid? C'mon, man! It's been three years, I thought you'd know by now that I don't think you're cool no matter what you do?" He knocks your shoulders together and you know he's joking, but there's still that part of your brain nagging at you because John doesn't think you're cool. Which is stupid. Seriously, it's ridiculous. You know Rose doesn't think you're cool; in fact, she's completely aware that you're an absolute fucking dork. Karkat definently doesn't think you're cool at all, and neither does Kanaya. So why the hell is your brain so hellbent on having John think you're cooler than you actually are?

"Pfft, course I know that, Egbert. Was testin' to see if ya'd actually tell me 'm bein' a dweeby shit."

His laugh fades to a small, barely-there smile. "Dave, are you afraid that you're going to make a bad impression if you don't pretend to be cool? Dude! You're my best bro, it doesn't matter to me if you're cool or not! I'm just glad to be meeting you!"

(Something in your chest flutters. Your heart stalls.)

(Fuck.)

"Aha," you scratch the back of your neck awkwardly, face flaring up. No. No. This is so totally not the time to get flustered, not when you met John literally ten minutes ago. "I'm glad to be meetin' ya' too, Egbert. So, uh-"

"Oh, cool!" John shouts over you. If he didn't have those baby blues and that adorable overbite, you'd yell at him for cutting you off. You don't let anyone get off the hook with that shit, not even Kanaya who you think is pretty cool even though she's an alien from another planet who's doing the nasty with your ectosis. "You have freckles. Everywhere! They're even on your neck, haha!"

Oops, looks like you're blushing in front of John Egbert.

"Dave, are you blushing?"

Oops, looks like John Egbert noticed you were blushing in front of him.

So, you do what you do best: lie. "What? Are ya' goin' fuckin' mad, Egbert? Course I ain't blushin'," you respond, but you're sure to keep your eyes off of his face because if you can't see if he's blushing, he can't see if you are. "So, you got any stupid movie shit to tell me 'bout, while we're here and temporarily Vantas-free? Speakin' of Vantas, where the fuck is that little shit?"

"Karkat?" John says, tilting his head confusedly. "I think he's talking to Kanaya! Or Terezi? One of the troll ladies. Why are you so worried about where Karkat is? Are you dating him?"

( _Woah_. Is that _jealousy_ your brain detects? Is John Egbert jealous of the fact that you may potentially be in a relationship with Karkat Vantas? It isn't like you are, or anything; you never really liked troll romance, and you didn't like the idea that they'd be in three relationships rather than one. No matter how many times Terezi tries to tell you it's normal in troll culture, it won't stop bugging the fuck out of you.)

You hide your smile with your hand. "Nah. You jealous, bro?"

"What?" John squeaks, voice cracking as he does so. Ah, the wonders of puberty. "Of _course_ not, Dave! Are you crazy? You must be crazy, because that's a really crazy thing you just said right there, aha Dave very funny, is that irony or something because I am so totally not jealous that you might be dating Karkat or in a quadrant with him or whatever because I have so totally not been crushing on you since we were kids-"

"John," you say.

"-because you're my best bro and you're always gonna be my best bro! I mean, yeah, you're all tall and stuff and your freckles are kinda cute and your hair is a really really nice color, is that natural or do you dye it? Well anyway, it's really nice and it looks like you keep it well, or maybe Rose helps you or something but whatever you do keep doing it because darn does it look good-"

" _John_ ," you say.

"-and like, wow, it's really great to see you and your really nice hair and cute freckles in the sunglasses I gave you when we were thirteen, I kinda thought you'd wear them ironically but I think you're wearing them seriously and you have been for a long time, and wow that's super great and really flattering, thanks Dave-"

You tangle your hand in John's shirt and yank him forward.

Your lips collide and it's kind of painful and uncomfortable because you're sixteen and inexperienced and you've never done anything like this before, but John apparently has because he tilts his head to the side a little and _oh_ , that feels a lot nicer.

(You wonder where the fuck John found out how to kiss. Did he have sloppy makeouts with his ectosis? Ew, gross, that is so totally something you could never see John doing, no matter how desperate he got for sexual contact. Your bird-self? Aw, dude, did John have sloppy makeouts with your sprite-self?)

He pulls back first, mostly because breathing is kind of a necessity as a human with lungs and a beating heart. He pants breathlessly against your lips and then says, "I know you're wondering where I learned how to kiss, and your answer is Davesprite. I had sloppy makeouts with bird-you. Sorry Dave, but he was the only other person on the ship that wasn't related to me or a consort, and he's you so I figure it doesn't really count."

It totally counts, but you won't tell him that.

"Egbert," you pant. "Shut your fuckin' mouth and kiss me."

He squeaks in the back of his throat. "Yep, okay. Okay. Alright, gotcha. Let's do that!"

You make sure to tilt your head when you go in for the kill this time, and he exhales into your mouth and his eyes flutter shut. You can see a lot from this close, how long his eyelashes are and how sharp his nose is, but you don't get to admire much because he opens his eyes and forces you to close yours. Aka he smacks you upside the head and says into your mouth, "Kissing with your eyes open is ungentlemanly," and so you close them, just for him.

You can hear Rose laughing, vaguely, so you hold up your middle finger. The laughing gets louder. John shoves your hand down and pulls you closer, and you stop worrying about other people and start worrying about the fact that his tongue is in your mouth. "Missed you," he breathes against your lips after a minute or so, and you laugh breathily.

"Missed you too, Egbert," you respond. "Now get back to kissin'."

He huffs. "Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly how their meeting went in my head.  
> what do you mean they didn't meet like this.  
> i don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> if you read all of my fics or a lot of them, i'm sorry about the lack of updates for and the boy in the attic cried. take this as a peace offering.


End file.
